1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle fuel door housings, and more particularly, to a fuel door housing for connection to a sheet metal or nonmetallic panel, such as a body panel of an automobile, which readily attaches a fuel tank neck to the body panel, centers the housing with respect to the recess pocket in the body panel and is adjustable for accommodating movement between the housing and the body panel that may occur during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide fuel into a fuel tank of a vehicle, the tank typically includes a neck portion which extends outwardly away from the tank toward an exterior body panel of the vehicle, such as an automobile, truck or the like. The body panel is typically made of sheet metal or the like and includes an aperture therethrough which provides access to the neck by a user from the exterior of the vehicle.
The body panel typically includes a door member hingedly connected thereto which is opened by a user to provide access to a fuel cap provided on the end of the neck. The fuel cap is removed at a filling station to enable a fuel nozzle to be inserted within the neck and the fuel tank to be filled.
In order stabilize the neck with respect to the aperture, some type of flange is typically provided between the neck and the body panel about the aperture. The flange is typically rigidly connected to the neck and body panel by means of a fastener, by welding or any similar method. Alternatively, the body panel can be integrally formed or stamped with the flange which in turn is connected to the neck as described above.
During assembly, care must be taken to ensure that the neck is positioned with respect to the aperture of the body panel. This can be difficult, especially when the connection is done on an assembly line with a partially assembled vehicle.
Additionally, during use, the body panel, flange and neck can be exposed to a variety of forces which could cause movement between the components and cause the connection between these components to weaken and possibly fail. Such forces can be provided by the normal movement and vibrations associated with the vehicle or from temperature differentials. Such temperature differentials expand and contract the components at the same or different rates, depending on the materials, and can cause weakening or failure of the connections therebetween.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a fuel door housing which readily connects a neck of a fuel tank with respect to an aperture or recess pocket in a body panel, ensures centering of the door within the recess pocket and accommodates movement between the associated components that may occur during use.